School Below Sea Level
by Niesha Daughter Of Apollo
Summary: Annabeth is ready for her junior year in Good high but what she isn't ready for is to fall in love...Especially with PERCY JACKSON. He doesn't mean to but Percy falls in love with Annabeth, no not your next door neighbor Annabeth, ANNABETH CHASE. What will happen when they both find out about their feelings to each other. Just your normal Percy Jackson goes to highschool story.


Chapter 1

Annabeth's POV

_A baby in a basket was dropped on the steps of Annabeth's house by a slender lady in a coat. The lady rang the doorbell and ran behind a bush not far from the front door. A middle aged man answered the door and when he saw the baby gasped. He picked up a note in the basket and read it, frowning as he read. He finished the note and stared at the baby who started crying._

'Wake up!' wait, who said that. I recognised it as my best friend Thalia's voice. I opened my eyes to see eyes of lightning blue right in front of me. I immediately brought my head up.

'OOWWW!' shouted Thalia.

'Dammit! Sorry Thals' I said

'Whatever, we're late so hurry up.' Thalia replied walking out of my room rubbing her forehead and frowning.

I got up from my white sheeted double bed and looked around my room with beige wallpapers, a gigantic wooden bookshelf overflowing with books, a wooden floor with a fluffy silver/grey carpet. Then I walked to my also beige cupboard and pulled out white shorts my favourite frilly grey top and my white converse. I put on my outfit, brushed my teeth then brushed my hair and pulled it into a ponytail.

After I was fully ready I ran out to Thalia's black Ferrari. When I got in Thalia didn't say anything just frowned. I bit my lip trying not to laugh. We drove in silence until we got to the school. I spotted a choppy brown haired girl staring intently around. I nudged Thalia and she saw her as well we walked over to her. Just before we got to her she saw us and ran over. When she got to us she jumped on us. We all fell and sat there laughing.

'Hey guys' Piper said excitedly

'Hey' we replied in unison.

'Okay, when did that start?' we looked at each other.

'We don't know' we said.

We laughed and walked into the office to get our schedules. The secretary looked at us and smiled before asking our names. We told her out names and then looked at each other's schedules.

_Annabeth_

Locker 24-27405

Homeroom-  


English- Mr. Solace

Biology-

Lunch

Math-

P.E- Coach Hedge

Art-

Ancient Greek-

_Thalia_

Locker 25 -13596

Homeroom\-   


Biology-

Art-

Math-

Lunch

English-

P.E- Coach Hedge

Latin-

Geography-

_Piper_

Locker 26-62748

Homeroom\-   


Math-

Biology-

English-

Lunch

Art-

P.E- Coach Hedge

Geography-

Latin-

'Okay, so we have P.E, Lunch and Homeroom together and are lockers are right beside each other, Great!' I said smiling.

'Cool' 'Awesome' Piper and Thalia grinned.

We walked to our lockers only to find the popular girls Calypso, Reyna and Drew and their man candy Percy, Jason and Nico making out right on top of them. We stood there staring for a bit (I know what ur thinking 'PERVS' right? Well let's say we were surprised) until Thalia got angry.

'WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!' she shouted 'YOU CANT JUST MAKE OUT ANYWHERE YOU WANT THESE ARE OUR LOCKERS'

Percy's POV

I stood there listening to Thalia shout on me and my friends. Normally I would shout back but this is Thalia we literally grew up together (with Nico) she's like a cousin to me and we were kinda making out on her locker. But I can explain why.

_I drove to school in my sea blue Maserati with my girlfriend Calypso in shotgun looking in the overhead mirror putting on makeup. She saw me looking and puffed out her chest giving me a view of cleavage I did not want to see. She was acting like a slut since she started dating me and I wanted to break up with her but I didn't know how. I don't mean to toot my own horn but I'm the most popular guy in school along with Jason and Nico. So she got a lot more attention when I started dating her and ever since then she's changed. We made it to school, Calypso kissed my cheek and went off to find her friends otherwise known as Drew and Reyna. ( Nico and Jason's girlfriends) While I went to find Jason and Nico. I found them at the office with our schedules._

'_Hey guys' I said high fiving them._

'_Wassup' 'Sup' they said handing me my schedule, my locker was no.23._

'_So, what did u guys do over the weekend?'_

_They started laughing._

'_What?' I asked _

'_We went to Calypso's party, don't you remember you were there' said Nico _

'_Oh yeah, I remember' I mumbled. I lied, I had no idea what they were talking about I probably had too much to drink. Then the girls came and said 'Hi' then started kissing us. _

_That brings us to now where Thalia literally has steam coming out of her ears._


End file.
